Ana (Overwatch)
Ana Amari is one of the main protagonists and playable characters in the video game Overwatch. She is an Egyptian bounty hunter and a member of the original Overwatch, as well as the mother of Pharah. She is voiced by Aysha Selim. Other Voices Story Ana Amari was one of Egypt's most skilled snipers. During the Omnic Crisis, Egypt was forced to collect a team of snipers to support their military. Ana's marksmanship, instincts, and use of her cybernetic eye allowed her to gain a reputation as the army's finest. She was chosen to be a part of the original Overwatch strike team, alongside Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes, Reinhardt Wilhelm, Torbjörn Lindholm, and Liao. When the crisis ended, Ana became second in command after Morrison. At the age of 28, Ana had a child, Fareeha Amari. Fareeha was raised amongst Overwatch's agents and wanted to someday join their ranks. Ana, however, knew firsthand what combat is like, and hoped Fareeha would reconsider. In Legacy, Ana, now in her fifties, accompanied a mission to rescue hostages from Talon. She provided support from a nearby building using a Kinamura rifle. When other Overwatch agents were shot down by a Talon sniper, Ana used explosive drones to create a diversion while the rest of the team escaped. She later came face to face with the sniper but hesitated to take the shot when she found out the sniper was Amélie Lacroix, now Widowmaker. Widowmaker was able to shoot first, and Ana's cybernetic eye was shattered. Ana was thought to be dead and spent some time under the radar to reflect on her life, presumably living under the assumed name of "Janina Kowalska". At the very least, she used this name when undergoing treatment for the wound suffered by the shot to her eye. Soon, however, she decided that she could not afford to stop fighting. After sending a letter to her daughter, Ana returned to combat with a repurposed Biotic Rifle. Ana had been sabotaging Talon operations in Egypt. In Old Soldiers, she also planned to attack a Talon base, and had staked out the base for days before Soldier: 76 charged in. She recognized him as Jack Morrison, and rescued him in time when he was attacked by Reaper. Reaper and Ana recognized each other and she successfully took him down and pulled his mask out. She was horrified by what she saw under the mask. After a vague explanation, Reaper vanished. She offered Jack her support, and the two walked away. Personality Ana possesses a strong sense of responsibility, always leaving it to herself to heal her teammates. She is a very caring person, frequently commenting at how good her former comrades of Overwatch are looking as well as sharing her concern for them. She also believes that nothing is more important than protecting loved ones and always hoped that her daughter, Pharah, would follow in her footsteps. While she is usually positive, Ana isn't afraid to become fierce whenever people are in danger. She also takes pity for the enemies that she kills in combat, knowing that they had friends and family to go back to. Videos New Overwatch Hero Ana Ability Breakdown Overwatch's Newest Hero Ana is Amazing in Every Way - Overwatch HQ 5 Minutes of Overwatch Ana Gameplay The Biggest Update Yet - Overwatch HQ Episode 3 Overwatch Introduces New Hero - IGN News Category:Parents Category:Loyal Category:Military Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Healers Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Supporters Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Amazons Category:Patriots Category:Mentor Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Overwatch heroes Category:Elderly Category:Special Agents Category:Nemesis Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence